Lesson 37: Gyan-Gyan! Useless Arranged Marriage Discussion
is the thirty-seventh episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the beginning of the Gekiranger's battle against Genjuken, most notably with Mele transforming into her Genjuken Phoenix form and becoming the third of their four generals. Synopsis Ran frustratingly takes part in a marriage interview set up by her mother which the male Gekiranger try to crash; while Mele is indoctrinated into becoming a Genjuken general. Plot Ran's high society past is revealed when her mother, Reiko Uzaki, arrives to SCRTC. After years of searching, Ran's mother found an ideal husband for her daughter. Ran is forced to undergo a marriage interview to meet her ideal husband, with Jan and the others attempting to stop the interview. But at the Rin Jū Hall, Long explains to Rio and Mere of the Gen Jūken and how they are destined to become its key members before Mele allows Long to convert her Rinki into Genki. Under Rio's orders, Sanyo sends one of his disciples, Gouyu of the Gen Jū Ceto-Ken style, to gather screams and despair. While their plans to stop the marriage interview fail, Jan senses a "zowazowa" but the scent is different. Ran is halted by her mother, who intends to have her child be happy, but Ran apologizes for not accepting her mother's notion but her path is to protect and takes Reiko to the battlefield. While this occurs, the four Gekirangers were battling Gouyu, only to be greatly outmatched by the new enemy. until Ran arrives at the last second and the team defeats Gouyu with Reiko was watching and understood her daughter feelings. But Gouyu enlarges and overpowers SaiDaiOh, Geki Tohja Wolf, and Geki Fire single handed. But with her mother's words of encouragement, Ran calls Geki Elephant and uses Geki ElephantFire to knock Gouyu down. SaiDaiOh was about to land and beaten when Sanyo arrives and easily defeat the Gekirangers before he and Gouyu depart as they needed and leave. Though they lost, Ran did win her mother's approval of the path she chosen and to remain at SCRTC. Back at the Rin Jū Hall, Mele returns to Rio, reborn as the third Phantom General upon fully embracing the Phantom Ki in her evoked by witnessing Sanyo's power. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40, *'Viewership': 3.6% *'Pre-Credits': What if Ran accepted the marriage proposal? * Retsu wears a formal suit, blue tie, and sophisticated glasses, which is the same outfit as wears when possessed by in . * This is the first Sentai episode directed by Hiroyuki Kato DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Lesson 37: Gyan-Gyan! Useless Arranged Marriage Discussion, Lesson 38: Biba-Biba! Another Retsu, Lesson 39: Uro-Uro! The Children Don't Return, and Lesson 40: Head goes Bakān! The Shock of the Truth. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html See Also References Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote